Wanted
by AngelofNicky
Summary: For all I could remember, it was always only Ulrich, Jeremy, and I. It was that until she came along.The story is going get interesting. Can Odd has to choose between his feelings and his best friend? Might contain some lemons. No Flames Please!
1. Chapter 1

Wanted

By:AngelofNicky

(Odd's POV)

For all I could remember, it was always only Ulrich, Jeremy, and I. It was that until she came along. Then everything changed. Ulrich fell for her, and he started spending more and more time with her. Sure, it is cool to have her in the group, but still, sometimes I wish it was just only us again. I can't help it that I'm a little envy of Ulrich. I mean he has the most perfect girl. Her shoulder length raven black hair blows in the wind making her look like a goddess. Ulrich is very lucky to have her. Jeremy is very lucky to have Aelita, but still, I'm in love with my best friend's girlfriend. I'm not afraid to say it that I'm in love, but I just can't tell Ulrich. I can't hurt his feelings. I can remember one time Yumi came running up to Ulrich's and mine dorm in tears to see Ulrich, but he was gone on a soccer game. I comforted her by letting her cry on my shoulder. Her sent of her hair next to my face just made me want her so bad. When she looked up at me with the tears in her eyes, and her face was only inches from mine, I wanted to kiss so badly, but there was something that told me if I kiss her, it would be wrong. I also remember when we all crashed over at her house because her parents were out of town, and we feel asleep on the floor. I woke to see Yumi's face was right next to mine. I watched her sleep until she began to wake up. She smiled at me and whisper why I was up. I told her that I couldn't sleep. She and I talked for about ten minutes until Ulrich stirred a little causing us both jump. Yumi started to fall back to sleep, and I watched her. When I knew she was totally sleeping, I gently kissed her on the forehead. Those are the memories that I like. I can see her upset right now, and Ulrich isn't around. He had to make-up a test. I can tell she has been crying again. Her parents are fighting more and more now. I guess the only thing I can do is comforting her right now.

(Normal POV)

"Yumi, what happen?" Odd asked as he opened his arms.

"My parents are calling it quit. They say that they love my brother and I , but they don't love each other anymore. I don't know what to do." Yumi stated as she went into Odd's arms. She putted her face into my shoulder and cried.

(Odd's POV)

I rubbed her back and whispered in her ear telling her everything is going be ok. She finally quit crying and looked up at me. Her face was only inches from mine. Her face kept coming closer and closer….

(A/N: Sorry about cutting off there, but if you would like me to continue with this story, PLEASE REVIEW!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	2. Chapter 2 The Feelings

Wanted

Chapter 2: The Feelings

Odd's P.O.V.

Yumi's face kept on coming closer and closer, and be for either one of us realized, our lips touched. How I wanted this so much, but I knew if this got back to Ulrich, it will crushed his soul. He loved Yumi with all his heart, and here I'm kissing her. We pulled apart and looked at each other. We both looked away in shame.

"I can't believe that just happen." Yumi finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Me either. If Ulrich found out, it would crush him. Now, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We just don't tell Ulrich. Yes, I love him, but my feelings for you are more. You understand better. Do you have feelings for me, Odd?" I was thrown off guard by Yumi's question.

"Yumi, I always had feelings for you, but I noticed when Ulrich started to fall for you, I kept my mouth shut. I tried to keep my feelings under control."

"I can tell you did a good job on them. I really want you to understand that whatever will go on, I want you to be my side. You can understand me better than Ulrich can."

"You know you can't date both of us. What if you get caught? Ulrich wouldn't talk to both of us."

"I know, but I really want to be with you more than ever." Yumi reached over and kissed me and again. I could feel the love coming from her lips. I kissed her back. She broke the kiss.

"I got an idea. I love you and you love me. I will date Ulrich while he is around, but when he isn't around, I date you."

"It is crazy. I don't know if I can do that to my best friend."

"Odd, I want this to work between us." I took a deep breath.

"You know you are putting me in a hard place."

"I know, and I didn't mean too. There is also another way that this will work. I dump Ulrich for you."

"That will crush his heart for sure. Let me think about it."

"Take your time." All the sudden, the door handle began to turn. Yumi quickly went and sat on Ulrich's bed right before the door open. Ulrich came in and shut the door behind him.

"Yumi, what are you doing here? I thought you would be at home with your parents. What happen now?" Ulrich asked while he walked and sat down next to Yumi.

"My parents are calling it quit. They said they love us, but they don't love each other. They are already getting things pack. My mom is staying here with me, and my brother is going to live with my dad. I guess my brother and dad is moving back to Japan. I don't know what to do. I feel so lost." Yumi exclaimed as she started to cry again. I got up and left the room so they could be alone. I ran as fast I could to the woods. Boy, I was confused. Here is the woman of my dreams who I loved from the first day that I saw her, and here is my best friend who is like a brother to me. I love them both, and it is killing me. I don't want to sneak behind Ulrich's back with Yumi. It wouldn't be right. I love them more than anything. I need to talk to someone, so I grab my cell out of my pocket, dialed a number that I know too well. The other line rang three times when a young woman's voice came on the other line.

"Hey Odd! What's up, cousin?" I was surprised that my cousin, Laura answer.

"Laura, I need your help. I have a huge problem." I explained the whole mess to my cousin. After a few minutes, she began to speak again.

"Odd, no matter what you do, Ulrich is going to get hurt. You love them both, but you have to tell Ulrich the truth. I know that Yumi isn't going be happy, but he needs to know the truth. He will have to choose if he wants to be with her or not. If he truly loves her, he will do the right thing. Just tell him the truth."

"You think it will work?" I asked.

"Odd, the truth will set you free. By the way, I have some great news. I will be going to Kadic. I will be there tomorrow. I can help you more."

"That will be great. It will be like old times."

"Yes, it will be like old times. I got to go, but I will see you tomorrow around 2. We can talk more then. Remember what I said. Tell the truth. Goodnight, Odd."

"Goodnight, Laura, and thanks again."

"No problem, Odd. I'm family, and that is what family is for. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and I started walking back to the room. When I got to the door, I could hear Yumi and Ulrich talking.

"Yumi, I don't know what to say."

"Ulrich, I love you, but right now, I think I need a break. I can't deal with all this stress. I'm so sorry." I heard Yumi get up and opened the door. I moved out of the way, and watched Yumi ran down the hallway. I came into the room and shut the door behind me.

"What's up?" I asked Ulrich. He had tears in his eyes.

"Yumi wants to take a break. She says between her family fighting and school, she is too stressed to be with me. She wants some time to be alone. What am I suppose to do? I'm so hurt and confuse right now." I knew that I couldn't bring up what happen earlier, but I can give him some advice.

"Ulrich, give her some time to calm down. A lot is riding on her shoulders right now. When this is over, she will come back. It just takes time. By the way, I got a call from my cousin, Laura today."

"How is she doing?"

"She is doing fine, and she is starting school here at Kadic tomorrow. She is going be a boarder like us."

"That will be great. I haven't seen her in years. The last time I saw her, she was was only 7, and she was with your mom and Aunt dropping you off for the first time. She was so cute."

"I remembered that. Didn't she beat you up a few days later for something?"

"She beat me up because you threw a pea, and she thought I did it. She had a good aim. Well, I'm heading to bed. Night Odd."

"Night Ulrich." I replied as I watched Ulrich crawled into his bed. I got into my pjs and climbed into my bed with Kiwi at my feet, "Night Kiwi." I tossed and turned. I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. What am I going to do?

(Sorry about this chapter, but I kinda change it a little bit from the first idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep reading. Everything is going starting making sense soon. ;) )


	3. Chapter 3 Odd's Cousin

Wanted

Chapter 3-Odd's Cousin

Odd's POV

I woke up early. I was even up before Ulrich. I fed Kiwi, grabbed my stuff, and headed to the showers. After my shower, I got dress, brushed my teeth, put my hair up like I always do, picked up my stuff and headed back to the room to find Ulrich waking up. I putted my things away.

"Morning, Odd."

"Morning, Ulrich. How did you sleep?"

"Ok, I guess. Still remember what you told me. How did you sleep? I didn't hear you snore like you usually do."

"I tossed and turned all night. It could because I can't wait to see my cousin again. I haven't seen her since that night."

"It wasn't your fault. No one saw that truck speeding around that corner."

"I know, but my parents wouldn't let me see her. Laura and I grew up together. I should been out there with her when that truck went through the fence."

"If you were out there too, both of you two would be in the hospital. Did the police ever found out who drove the truck?"

"No they didn't. It is like the driver disappeared. The police thought that the driver bailed out of the truck. I'm glad that Laura made it through everything."

"Me too. What time will she be coming today?"

"She will be here around nine, but she has to unpack. Maybe if we are lucky, we can see her at lunch. Well, I'm heading to breakfast. See you there." I left the room leaving a confused Ulrich. I still couldn't tell him about yesterday, and it was eating me alive. As I headed to the lunch room, a black motorcycle flew in front of me. I could tell the rider was wearing a black motorcycle suit with a black helmet. I watched speed off. I came into the lunch room and saw Rosa getting things ready.

"Good morning, Odd. I'm surprise you are here early. What's bring you here?"

"I couldn't sleep. My cousin is coming today, and I haven't seen her for nine years. I hope she knows where to find me."

"I think she will find you. How about some breakfast?"

"That will be great, Rosa. Thank you." I said as Rosa got a tray ready for me. As I was just about to sit down, the gang came in. I watched them get their breakfast and sat down next to me.

"Are you ok, Odd?" Yumi asked me. I still couldn't face her, so I putted on a fake smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just in a good mood because my cousin is coming today."

"I didn't know. Who is your cousin?" Jeremy asked.

"Her name is Laura, and she is 16 like us." I looked at my food.

"Odd, you aren't eating much. Is there something else wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Aelita. I'm just not hungry. I'm going for a walk since it is Sunday." I grabbed my tray and putted it away. I walked out of the lunch room.

Normal POV

"There is something bugging Odd. He wasn't eating that much." Aelita exclaimed.

"He was acting really weird last night and this morning. He was up really early this morning. Something is really bugging him." Ulrich stated.

"Let me go and find him. Maybe I can get him to talk to me." Yumi said as she got up. Ulrich watched her leave the table.

"What's going on between you two, Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"Yumi and I are taking a break right now."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you going be ok?"

"I will be fine. I'm just more worried about Odd."

"Me too, Ulrich." Jeremy said worried.

Odd's POV

By the time I looked at my phone, I noticed that it was almost 10. I was deep in the woods on a old trail that no one had used in a long time. It was really far from the school. I heard footsteps coming right behind me. I turned to see Yumi running up to me. She came to a dead stop just a few inches of my face.

"So, have you thought anymore of what I said last night?"

"Yumi, I love you, but Ulrich loves you too, and I can't betray him by going out with you. I'm sorry."

"Odd, I broke up with Ulrich to be with you. Plus, he cheated on me. I have the pictures and the proof. He even slept with the other girl just a week after he slept with me."

"I'm so sorry. Why would he did that?" It didn't make sense, but as Yumi showed me the pictures, the pictures was true. I couldn't believe it.

"Now, would you change your mind?"

"Give me a few days, please?"

"Ok, just please let me know soon. I need to get back." Yumi stated before she gave me a quick kiss. I watched her run back the way she came. I finally snapped out of my daze when I heard my phone rang. I look at it. It was a text from my cousin.

"Odd, come back to the school asap. I'm here. Meet me at the front gates. Laura" I texted her back to let her know I was on my way.

I finally got back and saw the same black motorcycle by the gates with the rider in black. A group of kids circled the rider. The rider started walking up to me making its way through the crowd. The rider stopped in front of me. It grabbed my hand and pulled me to its motorcycle. It let go of my hand when we got to the motorcycle and handed me a helmet. The rider got on to the motorcycle first and then motion me to get on. The rider started the motorcycle, I wrapped my arms around the rider and we took off like there was a fire behind us. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care. I wanted to get away for awhile.

(Do you know who the rider is? Why is the rider is here and what is its connection with Xana? Keep on reading. Please review. ;)


	4. Chapter 4-The Cousin Secrect

Wanted

Chapter 4-The Cousin

Odd's POV

The rider slowed the motorcycle in front of an old factory. The only problem was I knew this factory. It is where the gang and I went to fight Xana in Lyoko. It puzzled me why the rider would stopped here. As the rider got off the bike, it removed it's helmet. I couldn't believe who it was.

"Hey cousin! Surprise to see me?" Laura said as she untied her long, jet, black hair. She still had the blue strip running on the right side of her face. My jaw dropped. Laura changed a lot. She was just a tall as me. Her eyes were a really dark, midnight blue. Ulrich would be surprised to see how much Laura has changed.

"Yes, I'm surprise to see you. When did you get here?"

"I drove all night, I got at hotel around 10 last night, and I came to Kadic around eight this morning."

"So, you are the rider on the motorcycle. You know you almost hit me this morning."

"I know I almost did. I thought you would recognize your own cousin."

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"I could tell. It is the problem with that girl and your best friend, isn't?"

"She broke up with Ulrich last night just to be with me, but part of me want to be with her, but the other part doesn't want to hurt Ulrich. It is tearing me up inside."

"Odd, I'm going to help you the best that I can. I know it is hard, but this might be a test. Someone is trying to cause a huge fight between you two for some reason." I looked at my cousin with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Odd, everything happens for a reason, and now, I know there is one huge problem, and once it is take care of, everything will fall into place. Just give it time. I'm here to help with the problems. I have a secret, but I will tell you when the time is right. Let's get back. It is almost lunch time, and I know you are hungry." My cousin stated as she retie her hair and putted her helmet on. She got on the bike and started it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held on for my dear life. I just couldn't figure out what my cousin just said that she had a huge secret and why she was to help with what big problem.

Laura turned on the road to Kadic, but not stopping by the front gates to drop me off, she pulled on to a dirt trail to an old shed. She stopped, turned off the bike, took the key out, and got off. I followed by getting off. I removed my helmet while my cousin opened the door and pushed the bike into the shed. She took off her helmet, and I handed mine to Laura. She sat them on the seat of the bike. She grabbed a tarp and proceed to cover the bike. Then we exited the shed, and Laura shut the door behind us. She gently pulled out the ribbon that was held her long hair back. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say.

"Odd, I will meet you in the lunch room in 15 minutes. I want to change first. See you then." Laura said as she began to jogged down a path to Kadic. I slowly walked back to Kadic.

By the time I got back to Kadic, it was lunch time. I went to the lunch room and got into line to get my lunch. I sat down by Aelita who was between Jeremy and I. All the sudden, the whole lunch room went quiet. I turned my head in time to see my cousin coming through the door. Everyone in the lunch room just stared at my cousin as she walked in with black jeans with a leather jacket that was partly zipped in the front with a black shirt underneath and a pair of biker's boots on. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a black ribbon. She wore no makeup. To tell you the truth, she didn't need any. She had a beautiful face. Everyone continued to stare at her while she got her lunch and paid for it. She started walking to our table and stopped in front of us.

"Hello Odd and Ulrich." Laura said with a smile on her lips. I got up as soon as I could.

"Um, This is my cousin, Laura. She just arrived this morning." I explained as I watched the gang. I could tell they had tons of questions.

"Why don't have a seat next to Ulrich, and tell us about yourself, if you don't mind." Yumi stated. Laura sat down, and I did too. I watched my cousin closely. During lunch, my cousin told the gang about herself. I noticed that she didn't say anything about that night. The night that changed everything. The bell rang signaling for the end of lunch. As I got up, I noticed my cousin was acting kinda strange.

"Excuse me, but I think I'm going explore the school. It was nice to meet you all." My cousin said as she got up and grabbed her tray.

"Hey, Laura! Do you mind if I come with you?" I asked. I just wanted to get out of the room.

"Sure, Odd. I don't mind. It will give us time to catch up." Laura said with a smile. She started walking to the cart to her tray away. I quickly followed Laura and putted my tray away.

Once we where outside, Laura grabbed my arm and ran into the park. We went down another trail. When we came to a clearing, Laura let my arm go. She turned to me.

"Odd, I need to tell you something, and it is really important. It is something that happen to me that night. Please, listen to me closely. Your life will depend on it." Laura said as she turned her head to the right.

"What is it, Laura? You know you can tell me anything." I told her trying to be cheerful.

"Odd, that night, while in the hospital, I died. Before I came back, a guy's voice came to me and asked me if I wanted to live. Of course, I said yes. Well, the voice told me that in order for me to live, I must give something for it in return." She said as she turned to face me.

"What did you give it?" I was scared to ask.

"My other self. I know it sounds weird, but the side you know when we were kids is with him. This side is dark side that he can control. That is why I warned you. There will be times I won't be able to control myself. I have no memory when I loose control. I just don't want to hurt you. Until I find out who that voice was, I have to keep my distance from you all. I love you too much, Odd."

"Are you joking?" I asked nervously.

"No, I am not. I wish I was. It is hard keeping this from everyone, but you need to know. The voice even left me a mark." Laura stated as she pulled her hair away from her neck. I couldn't believe my eyes. The mark of Xana.

"Are you ok, Odd?" Laura asked as she let her hair fall back to her neck.

"That is the mark of Xana. How...How did you get it?" I asked nervously.

"Like I said. I had it since that night. The night I died. When it burns, I know something is going to happen. Something bad, and I might not be any help. Just please, I'm begging you, to stay away when I turn evil. I can't see you getting hurt or even the others. Especially Ulrich. I'm so scared."

"Laura, I will stand by you no matter what. You are family, and I won't let you go through this alone. I know Ulrich will help too. He still loves you."

"I know he still loves me, but that black hair girl is the one he should be with. I can't be with him. I know what the future will bring. Just promise me teo things, Odd."

"What is it?" I asked.

"First, if I do turn evil, please, destroy me. I can't live if I hurt you."

"I can't do that. You are my family."

"Odd, please, you will have to do it if the time comes. I will try my best to fight the darkness, but I don't know how long. Destroy me if it comes to it."

I didn't know what to say. I was confused. Here is my cousin who just told me a huge secret and begging for me to destroy her if she turned evil. Laura looked at me with her blue eyes.

"What is the second thing you want me to promise you?" I asked finally.

"If I do die or have to be destroyed, please named you daughter if you have one after me. I would know that my name will live on. Can you promise me, please?"

"Laura, I promise you this, I will fight to keep you alive, and if you did die, my first daughter will be named after you. You are my favorite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin, Odd." Laura joked as she ruffed my hair, "By the way, I like the look." She winked at me. It first time in a long time, I could see that seven year old cousin I grew up with. Man, I missed her so much. We stood there looking at each other for a few more minutes.

"Odd, I need to head back to unpack. I will talk to you later." Laura said as she jogged away. I stood there for a few minutes as tears fell from my eyes.

"Laura, please don't leave me again!" I cried.


End file.
